


The List

by Mumuniverze (Demiboy_Luffy)



Series: It's Not What You Think [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cliche, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, High School, Lycée, M/M, Misunderstandings, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, high school party, innocent Adrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demiboy_Luffy/pseuds/Mumuniverze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Kim come up with a list of five things Adrien needs to do before his first party comes to an end; unfortunately, Marinette gets caught up in it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

Lycée students had parties. This was a fact. What kind of parties they were, on the other hand, differed from teenager to teenager. 

Adrien wasn't sure how true all those 'high school party' clichés were, but he really, really was dying to know. 

The only party he's been to (besides the stuffy, up-tight ones he was forced to go to by his father, of course) was when Nino had been targeted by the Papillion two or so years ago. That was just collége, though. 

Now that he was in lycée, it was to be expected that parties would be a bit different. Adrien knew that, and his father definitely did, too.

If his father wouldn't even let him have his own supervised party in collége, there was absolutely no way Adrien would be allowed to go to someone else's unsupervised party in lycée!

On the bright side, Adrien did manage to talk him into letting him 'sleep over' at Nino's place; only, he wasn't going to be at Nino's, and he Most definitely wasn't going to be sleeping. 

Adrien texted Nino, letting his best friend know that he'd be there in about a half an hour. But; what did one wear to a party? Was he supposed to bring anything? 

'I'm gonna be there at around 8' Adrien paused after having sent the messaged, but his thumbs quickly typed out another text to follow it. 

'Should I bring something else to wear? Should I bring anything at all?' Adrien hit send quickly, before he could be embarrassed by his own cluelessness. Adrien's phone buzzed but a moment later.

'Uhhhhhh u dont need to bring anything but u can change if u want' Adrien received a follow up text immediately after reading it.

'Just a shirt and jeans. dont get all fancy you might mess up your stuff' Adrien blinked. Why would gis clothes get messed up? What would they be doing to have that happen? 

Adrien looked in the mirror at his typical attire, and decided to forgo his favorite white overshirt. A shirt and jeans; just like Nino said. He mentally checked that off. He didn't need to bring anything, eithwr, so that was checked off his mental list as well.

'Nice! I'll see you in thirty!' Adrien sighed happily, and sat down at his computer desk. He drummed his fingers on it, before turning to glance at a sleeping Plagg. He'd already grabbed some camembert for his cheese-obsessed kwami, and could only wait for Nathalie to notify him that his bodyguard was ready to take him to Nino's. 

 

Marinette's parents were very relaxed, and pretty much let Marinette do her own thing as long as she was honest with them, and it wasn't going to put her in danger. That's why it wasn't a surprise to her when they gave her the 'okay' to go to Max's party. 

"You lucked out, Mari, you lucked out." Alya told her over the phone. 

"I'm stuck sneaking out, and your parents are just 'Sure! Don't get drunk! Use protection! Be home by morning!" Marinette could hear Alya grumble into her phone. She giggled at her friend's imitation of her parents.

"First of all, they never said any of that. Second of all, it's your own fault for getting grounded!" Marinette smiled to herself as she finished painting her pinkie toe with her favorite pastel pink nail polish. Alya made a frustrated noise, before changing the subject. 

"Well on the bright side, for you, anyway, guess who's gonna be there?" Alya chuckled mischievously. Marinette perked up at the sound, knowing it could only mean one thing. 

"No way! Adrien's dad would never let him go to a party, you know that!" Marinette stumbled a bit down her latter on her way to put her nail polish back. 

"He's at Nino's as we speak. Nino told me that his dad thinks that they're just having a sleepover, but Nino's sneaking them out to the party! Your perfect, little Adrien is breaking the rules~" Alya teased her. She nearly tripped over her own foot on her way to her vanity. 

Adrien? Breaking the rules? Well, it was really about time. The poor guy was suffocated half to death, it was a wonder he hadn't broken his father's over the top rules more often. He deserved to be able to relax with his friends for once. 

"Girl, you still there?" Alya questioned through the phone. 

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, I just need to finish getting ready." Marinette played with her hair in the mirror for a moment. 

"What time do you want me to meet you, then?" Marinette thought for a moment, before replying. 

"Actually, you can leave anytime now. My parents are already asleep, so I'll meet you out front the bakery." Marinette 

"Sounds good. See you in twenty!" Alya promptly hung up the phone.

Marinette woke Tikki, and gave her some cookies. She couldn't fit many in her purse, so making sure Tikki was all charged up ahead of time was the best way to keep prepared. She straightened out her clothes, and touched up her makeup before heading out to wait for Alya in the warm, evening air. 

She was excited that she was going to be able to see Adrien, but wasn’t in full blown panic mode like she normally was. Whatever was going to happen that night, Marinette made a few silent promises. She was going to relax and have fun, and she would see to it that Adrien did the same. That’s all she really wanted. 

 

Nino trekked up the steps to Max's house, Adrien in tow. Max only lived about two blocks from Nino, so getting there was easy. They were a bit early, it only being shortly after nine, but Max and Kim greeted them happily nonetheless. 

"Adrien, man, you're here!" Kim exclaimed. Max was equally surprised to see the model there. 

“Nino told us you’d be here, but I never thought you’d make it.” Max said. 

"I got him to sneak out!" Nino said, making his way in the door, Adrien in suite. Kim looked at him and whistled. 

"Yikes, I bet you'll be in a ton of trouble if your dad find out." Nino jabbed kim in the ribs, and Adrien could hear Max mumble a 'really. Kim?' Under his breath. 

"I'll deal. This is my first party, so I'm sure it'll be worth it." Kim and Nino grinned suspiciously wide at each other. 

"Oh, man. You're gonna have the best time, Adrien." Kim said, grin practically splitting his face. 

"So, Adrien," Nino began, pulling Adrien toward the loveseat in the living room. Kim sat across from them on the larger coach, and Max reclined back next to Kim, the look on his face unreadable. 

"I thought, this being your first party and all, we'd knock a few other things off your bucket list." Adrien was confused. He didn't have a bucket list. What were they planning?

"He means the list he and Kim concocted for you to-" Kim sat on Max. Just sat on him. 

"What Max was saying, is, we came up with a list if a few things we think you oughta do before the party is over, that's all, bro. No worries." Nino explained, as Kim attempted to drown out Max's complaints. 

"So," Adrien began hesitantly. 

"What kinds of things do you have in mind?" As soon as the words left Adrien's mouth, Kim jumped off Max and made his way to Adrien’s other side, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of his shorts. Max, now disheveled, frowned; but didn't say a word.

Kim uncrumpled the piece of paper, straightening it out before handing it to Adrien. He read 'Adrien's party bucket list' scrawled across the top, in Nino's handwriting. He casted his friend a glance of disapproval, Nino rolling his eyes at him in return. 

Adrien's party bucket list

1\. Go to a party 

Adrien habitually checked number one on the list off.

2\. BEER  
3\. LET LOOSE AND DANCE DUDE  
4\. baby adris first game of truth or dare  
5\. Adrien's first kiss

Adrien read over the rest of the list a few times. He knew Nino, and arguably, Kim, wanted to make sure he had a good time, but a few of the things on the list were... iffy. It could definitely be worse, though.

"Okay, so," Adrien began.

"Were you planning on getting me drunk?" Adrien asked nobody in particular. 

"Only as drunk as you wanna be, dude." Nino patted his back. Adrien thought for a moment.

"I'll be drinking, obviously," Nino and Kim exchanged looks of pleasant surprise.

"But don't let me get drunk. You guys'll be the ones to explain that to my dad, if that happens." They all laugh at that, Max joining in.

"Dancing is a maybe." Nino groaned. 

"Truth or dare is definitely a must" Adrien grinned, and Nino gave Kim a fist-bump. At least Adrien knows who to thank for that one. 

"So, that leaves-" Nino and Kim simultaneously cut him off.

"KISSING!" the room went crazy for a moment, Nino jumping up from his seat to stand on the coach, shouting as many synonyms for kissing as he could think of. Kim leaned into Adrien while making the loudest, most exaggerated, bordering on most sexual, kissing noises Adrien ever heard. Max simply laughed. 

"Uh," Adrien's cheeks turned pink, as Kim began to howl with laughter. 

"Who would I even kiss?" Adrien questioned. Kim looked at him, confused, and a look of realization graced both Nino and Kim's face. 

"Who do you want to kiss, dude?" Nino looked at Kim and Max (who now looked intrigued), before looking back towards Adrien. 

"I, uh," Adrien felt the heat heavy in his cheeks, and hung his head. The topic was rather foreign to him, and he felt embarrassed. 

"I can't believe you never asked, Nino!" Kim punched Nino in the shoulder. 

"Who are you into, Adrien?" Nino focused on him intently. All eyes were on Adrien, and just as he was ready to let the coach swallow him, the doorbell rang. 

Kim hopped up, already abandoning the subject, and Max followed after him.

"Hey, you don't have to say. I just thought it'd be cool to help you get a kiss from your 'crush'" Nino quoted with his fingers. 

"You always back me up, so, I thought it'd be cool if I could help you out, too." Adrien smiled at his friend, now much less embarrassed than before. Nino was only trying to be a good friend; Adrien had no reason to feel so embarrassed. 

"I've..." Adrien trailed off. 

"I've never really thought about it, much." Adrien stated simply. 

The conversation was cut short when Myléne, Alix, and quite surprisingly, Sabrina entered the living room, following behind Kim and Max. Alix looked pretty much normal, but Myléne and Sabrina looked a bit more dressed up. Nino jumped up off the couch to quickly say hello to everyone, before heading over to Max's parents sound system to plug his phone in and play some music. While Nino scrolled through his playlists, Max took a seat next to Adrien. 

"You know," Max said, quietly drawing Adrien's attention. The others were too busy to pay the two any mind. 

"Kim and Nino put 'first kiss' on my list, too." Max grinned a bit, leaning towards Adrien, speaking ever quieter. 

"Little does Kim know, he's the one I'm planning on kissing." Adrien looked at Max in surprise, and the two burst into a hushed fit of laughter. 

"What did I miss?" Kim took a seat across from them, confusion written all over his face. Max and Adrien sobered, but as soon as the exchanged looks, they burst into laughter once more. 

Adrien felt relaxed, but also excited. He had his friends and classmates here with him, and nobody was there to tell him what he could, and couldn't do. Adrien just knew that it was going to be a great night. 

Just then, the doorbell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! :)


End file.
